Two years, One month, And five hours
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Chad, Bad boy to the press, depressed and alone to the cast. Sonny, Happy go lucky to the press, the reason why Chad's depressed an lonely and why she's really not that much of a ball of sunshine as people thing.


Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
Cuz they got nothing on you, baby

* * *

**Week One**:  
Looking away from her cause he knew if he spent any more time he would hurt her Chad stood up. "Sonny… Look I gotta go. We can bicker later." He said walking away. Sonny sat there surprised and confused. She had never seen Chad just stop the whole conversation before even saying something about himself.

**Week Two:**  
She always was in his head. He shook his head he had to stop wanting her. He could let her become on of the girls he used. Trying to fight back the feelings he knew she was the one girl he was looking for. Smart, Funny, Adorable, and beautiful. 'STOP!' Chad yelled to himself in his mind. He shouldn't be thinking these things. Just as one of the guest stars pasted by she said Hi and he said Hey.

**Week Three:**  
Sonny started to wonder if she had done something wrong to Chad. Mostly cause he'd avoided her on all week. She had noticed when ever she came into the cafeteria Chad would get up and leave. She would ask Tawni if there was something wrong with Chad who only shrugged. Sure Tawni hated Chad but knowing all to well about Sonny's secret crush she attempted to be nice when it came to him. Tawni would laugh and shrug before going back to what ever conversation she had struck up with an unlucky boy who had thought about sitting down next to Tawni.

After a hour or so Sonny got up and approached the Fall's table before only turning back halfway towards the table. Some of the Fall's members saw Sonny try to walk towards there table before chickening. A few of them smirked and a some laughed and whispered about her. Sonny couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed. She had looked forward to her daily bickering with Chad. Who had seem to isolate himself from her now.

**Week Four or One Month:**  
Chad had end up staying in his dressing room for the night. Angry with himself for letting Portlyn manipulate him like that to admit he likes Sonny was cruel. But he realized right then that if he ever told her half his life she'd never want to speak to him again. He ran an hand into his hair he had recently cut cause he couldn't stand ir anymore. He also remembered Sonny said something about liking guys who had short hair. He was yelled at when he came into the studio with his hair cut short the day afterwards. Grabbing the bottom of alcohol he had kept in the mini-fridge he had in his dressing room and downing half the bottle. He wanted nothing but to leave. Of course not realizing that Sonny was still here he had started to wander the sets. He grinned a bit when he remembered something the two of them did. Mostly bickering. When he had reached the empty studio that the prom had been in years ago he smiled before standing were he had that night. "I wish I wasn't such an ass to you…" He muttered pretending Sonny was there.

Unaware the girl was standing right behind him. He continued to mutter to himself. "This why I fell like a dope. I can't even tell the really Sonny my feelings." He said groaning quietly. Sonny who had undoubtedly stepped on a crumpled up piece of paper getting finally noticed by Chad. "Who's there!" Chad yelled whirling around to yell at who had came in as he realized it was Sonny. "What feelings Chad?" Sonny said whispering afraid of her own voice. "The ones your not suppose to know about." Chad said turning away from her hoping she would go away. "Chad…" She whispered again. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" She said in a quiet voice. Chad had whipped back around and grabbed her face in his hands. "Its not you who has done something wrong Sonny. I have and I'm kicking my ass for it." he growled. "Chad?" Sonny said worried about his well being suddenly. "Damn it. Get out of my head." He said pushing her way. Sonny fell backwards and landed on her bottom. "Ow." She said quietly. Chad had never been aggressive towards her before she was scared. "Sonny don't you get it?" He said glaring at her. "I freaking Love you but I can't be with you." He yelled obviously drunk.

**  
Week Five or One month and a week:**  
Sonny had never been that scared of anyone before. She understood more why Chad was avoiding her. She took her time understanding her feeling for him. Surprised they were still the same since he had shoved her down and screamed at her. She wanted nothing more but to hug him and tell him it would be alright cause that who she was. She was the make it betterer not the girl who made them worse. She didn't know why she had to be the girl who hurt him… Why her? Now she couldn't tell him her feelings. She groaned as she heard Tawni enter the dressing room full of pep. "Sonny!" Tawni called happily. "Yeah Tawn?" Sonny muttered frowning. She knew what was coming next Tawni was gonna convince her to some party where there drinking and men and other things to take her mind off Chad. "Well there is this really awesome party tonight at this club and I really really really need someone to go with." Tawni said grinning. "No." Sonny muttered before covering her ears. She didn't want to spend the night in a crowded room with people she didn't know rubbing against her. "But!" Tawni said before nodding. "Alright. But next time I get invited to a really cool party that your not invited to don't expect me to take you." Tawni sang as she left the room.

**Week Six or One month and two weeks:**  
Chad groaned and rolled out of bed at five in the morning again. "Ow." He muttered clutching his forehead. His fourth hangover in two weeks. He was never really a drinker. Sure on his twenty-first birthday he went out and had a drink but he hated it. He hated the taste of the alcohol burning down his throat. He groaned again before getting up and putting on the CDC act. Tough and macho. He pretended his heart still didn't hurt or his head was pounding but as everyone in the studio would pass him they knew he was hurt. They all knew it even the So Random cast who had now started to hang around the Fall's set and for once the Mackenzie Fall's cast didn't care they were more worried about Chad and why he acted like he was hurting.

Sonny didn't care anymore as she sat outside on the curb. Her small hand held a white paper stick she loathed so much. She didn't understand how she picked up this habit… Maybe its cause it was her dad's habit for when ever he got really stressed. She didn't know. She only knew that Chad loved her but refused to let himself love her and it hurt her. She didn't get it. Why did he have to be such a stubborn pig head sometimes. Well all the time now. She never noticed that he had came outside till he sat down next to her. "Those are going to kill you, you know?" he said pulling the cigarette from her hand and placing it into his mouth. "So will your alcohol." Sonny muttered back before she took the cigarette from him. "What are you doing out here? I thought you loved me so much you hated me." She muttered looking away from Chad not letting him see her cry. "I do… The cast shoved me out here. Told me I can't go back in till I'm better." He shrugged. "Same here…" Sonny muttered.

Her mind started to race. "They set us up." She hissed. Chad's eyes widen he had never seen Sonny get angry before. He had never seen her smoke either. It was something he didn't know. "Why are you smoking anyways?" He said suddenly as he watcher her put the cigarette in her mouth. "Cause you're a damn ass who doesn't get I'm hurt to." She muttered as she looked away again. "I'm hurting myself…" Chad muttered softly. He felt Sonny's hand touch his cheeks. "Why? Why can't we be?" She whispered not even trying to finish the sentence. "Cause I'm a damn asshole." Chad said pulling the cigarette from Sonny's lips.

"Being a damn asshole has nothing to do with us." She said glaring as he took a small drag of the cigarette before handing it back. "Maybe Its cause I'm the damn asshole that will break you heart in way I didn't know I could? Or the media will tear us apart before we are even together… Or…" Chad muttered softly. "Or what? We'll die of second hand lung cancer and drinking to much before we have a chance to even say I love you?" Sonny said angrily at Chad.

**  
Week Six or One Month and Three weeks**:  
The two continued to sit out on the curb in the parking lot unless they were filming. Not fighting or talking they sat there in silence almost in there own little worlds. Occasionally Sonny would light up a cigarette and the two would share it. "Chad." She had asked one day. "Sonny." He replied. "Why can't we try to be a couple?" She asked quietly. "Cause we already know how it will turn out." He said groaning. "But… Never mind… Your right." She said quietly she looked away from him to hid her tears. "Damn it Sonny. Do you know how much I'd kill to call you mine and not worried about being gossiped and rumored about? I would seriously punch anyone who said one cruel rumor about us because I can't stand the person who said something cruel about you." Chad said frowning. "Why. Why can't we freaking try? Then we can go back to sitting on the stupid curb smoking a cigarette every now and then felling like crap if it doesn't work?" Sonny said frowning.

"Because. Damn it. I couldn't stand myself if I hurt you. Well hurt you again." Chad said before roughly kissing her. Sonny kissed back just as hard and rough as him. "Chad." She said after the two pulled away. "You'll never stop hurting me. Mostly cause you won't try." Sonny whispered before getting up. "But… I accept that now." She said loudly before heading towards the trash can with the box of cigarettes in her hand as she came closer she chucked them into the dumpster. "I guess we'll have to play this game called life…" She muttered before heading towards the So random studio and banging on the door. "Let me freaking in." She yelled as she waited for the door to open. "Yeah Nico I quit. They are in the dumpster. No we haven't made up. We never will. We are to chicken about hurting each other while in a actually relationship to even try. " Sonny said as she talked to Nico.

Chad had sat there. Surprised she had got up and walked away after that kiss like nothing ever happened. He longed for that kiss to happen again. He sighed before getting up. He knew it was never gonna happen. They knew neither of them would be happy. He walked slowly over to the door of the Fall's set and knocked. "Just let me in…We gave up" He muttered leaning his head against the wall. "What?" Portlyn said opening the door. "We gave up. There is no freaking point to ask why. Its oblivious where just gonna feel like shit all the time." Chad shrugged as he stepped past Portlyn and into his dressing room. He was both upset and kinda happy to be back in his dressing room.

**Two years and one month:**  
They shows were canceled. They both suddenly clung to each other now. They spent there time sitting on a curb in a parking lot in front of a building they both worked at sharing a cigarette. "I thought you quit." Chad muttered after pulling her cigarette from her mouth. "I did. Until you showed up again." Sonny shrugged. Chad was quiet now. He hated thinking about the past. "Damn it." He muttered dropped and smashed the cigarette with the sole of his shoe. "Chad?" Sonny asked quietly as she looked at him. He had grabbed her face and roughly kissed her again. They could see the flashes of cameras around them suddenly. Chad growled quietly when he pulled back and looked in Sonny's eyes. "You are freaking killing me." He muttered kissing her again. "Your freaking killing me." She said back when they pulled back again. "We are killing each other." The whispered together. " Slowly. But surely we are gonna die of this internal pain and smoking and booze." Sonny said quietly. "I know. I'm kinda hoping I'm first… But then I think and it would suck to be with out you." Chad whispered as he stood up and held out a hand for Sonny who had taken it. "So… What are we going to do?" Sonny said quietly. Her arms wrapped around herself cause she was cold. "Go inside or kick these reporters asses…" Chad shrugged as he turned around and glared at one of the reporters. "Come on." Sonny said pulling at Chad's arm.

**Two years, One month, And five hours:**  
'DEAD. Two former tween show stars died today. Police aren't sure if it was a homicide or a double suicide.' The new news at Tawni's desk said. Tawni's eyes watered. She knew it was the second one she was the last one to talk to Sonny. Her thought all crammed with the fact she said good bye to Sonny for forever. "Well SonShine… I hope he's taking care of you now…" Tawni said wiping her eyes really fast before calling Nico and Grady and Zora and the Fall's cast. "We lost some friends…" She muttered they all knew who she was talking about.

* * *

Alright that was depressing and yet I freaking love it. I don't know were this writing style came from… It just kinda well started and ended this way… =/ I Broke down twice… Its this sad. Yes the are older then what they really are in the show this is more of a future fic to the future… and its all loosely based around the lyrics at the top of the story even if they are ment to be depressing… XD OHOH! And I totally fail to remember but Joanna's birthday sometime around here and I fail to remember when right now so I guess we can call this a early/late/ontime birthday fic for you?


End file.
